Light can be yielded by a variety of sources. For instance, combustion-based sources, electric sources, and the like can generate light, which can be employed for various illumination purposes. Combustion-based sources include fires, torches, candles, kerosene lamps, etc.; however, combustion based lighting can present safety concerns, and thus, may be impractical for various types of lighting situations. Electric sources such as incandescent lamps, electroluminescent lamps, gas discharge lamps, high-intensity discharge lamps, and so forth can mitigate potential for harm associated with combustion-based sources. Nevertheless, when conventional electric sources are employed to illuminate indoor or outdoor areas, significant amounts of time and costs (e.g., related to wiring) are commonly incurred for installation (e.g., to hard-wire a fixture or an outlet to be utilized by a portable lamp) in a desired location and/or replacement. Moreover, portable lamps oftentimes have cords that can be aesthetically unpleasing, easily unplugged and/or can present additional safety concerns (e.g., an individual can trip over a cord, a pet can chew on the cord, an overloaded outlet with too many items plugged in can increase a chance of fire, . . . ).
Use of battery-operated lighting devices are known in the prior art. In one known embodiment, incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs are disposed in a housing having a battery and an on/off switch. The housing is configured to be mounted to a wall, ceiling, cabinet, or other surface. In another known embodiment, arrays of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in place of fluorescent or incandescent light bulbs.
Additionally, remote controlled lighting devices are also known in the art. In one known embodiment, a light source is controlled by a radio-frequency (RF) emitting remote control, where an RF receiver can screw into a hard-wired light socket to control power of the light source. In another known embodiment, an LED source is controlled by an infrared (IR) light emitting remote control.
LEDs are solid state semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light, LEDs are made from a combination of semiconductors and generate light when current flows across the junctions of these materials. The color of the light produced by the LED is determined by the combination of materials used in its manufacture.